


The Death Machine (aka the Ferris Wheel)

by SeraphStarshine



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fear of Heights, Ferris Wheels, M/M, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3696314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraphStarshine/pseuds/SeraphStarshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank takes Gerard to the fair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Death Machine (aka the Ferris Wheel)

To this day, Frank has no idea how he let his boyfriend convince him to attend the annual town fair that was held every year for some pointless reason which he hadn't bothered to remember. In his point of view, it was just a malady of screaming children overstuffed with sugar and way too excited for their own good, coupled with dangerous looking rides operated by half asleep workers, and that just didn't seem like a safe combination in Frank's eyes.

There was absolutely nothing there he would consider enjoyable to partake in, and all that would happen was he would waste money on impossible to win games in the hopes of procuring a cheap ass toy he could have bought for three dollars at any drug store.

Still - that was exactly where he found himself on a beautiful Saturday that could have been spent doing a myriad of other things instead of wasting away at the fair, but Frank just couldn't say no to Gerard when he really wanted something, and apparently he desperately wanted to attend the fair.

It was entertaining watching his eyes grow wide at all of the sights like a child who couldn't believe something as simple as this existed. Frank wasn't trying to be cynical, he just didn't see the point of any of this, but if it made Gerard happy, he was more than willing to spend the day pretending to enjoy himself.

It wasn't as bad as he had predicted it would be; there didn't seem to be too many crazed children trampling anything and everyone in their path, and the food was good - albeit insanely unhealthy. Luckily Gerard didn't seem too keen on any of the rides, much to Frank's relief, and they spent most the day sight-seeing and trying to give each other concussions on the bumper cars.

The sun was beginning to set, and Frank was mentally congratulating himself on how well this date had went, and how he had managed to avoid most of the things he really didn't want to do, but he spoke too soon.

Of course - Gerard noticed the Ferris wheel, and that was when Frank regretted the decision to bring him here in the first place, because Frank did not do heights. Something about not having his feet planted on the ground absolutely terrified him, he was a man who always liked to be in control, and trusting a metal contraption to heave him heavenward was very high on his list of things he never wanted to do.

"Please Frank - we have to ride it!" Gerard begged shamelessly.

"Gerard - not that one...let's go for another round on the bumper cars again or something." Frank's attempt at distracting Gerard was swatted away like an annoying fly, and even though he continued to protest, Frank allowed Gerard to pull him into the short line for the Death Machine, as he had now mentally named it.

"It will be romantic! Just one time, then we can go home."

And Frank just couldn't ever say no to Gerard, even though he liked to believe he was a person that was always in control - Gerard held the reins in this relationship - although he was blissfully unaware of this fact, and he really should have been quite proud that he managed to get Frank anywhere near the recently named Death Machine.

"You so owe me for this..." Frank grumbled sullenly under his breath, only to be met by a wide smile from his boyfriend.

The fair might not have been as bad as Frank had imagined, but the Ferris wheel was worse than the rickety image his frightened mind had constructed. As soon as the ride creaked to a start, the seat - which was entirely too open for Frank's liking - began to sway in an alarming fashion, which had images of his small body plummeting to his death against the hard asphalt assaulting Frank's already panicked brain.

"Ssh - just relax Frank," Gerard smirked at his boyfriend who had a white knuckled grip on the bar in front of them.

When Frank paid no attention to his words, Gerard pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek, which finally seemed to unfreeze his petrified form. Moving slightly so their lips connected, Frank kissed Gerard passionately, deciding that if he was going to die, his last act on earth might as well be a make out session.

The Ferris wheel climbed higher as their tongues danced in each other's mouths and their chests constricted from lack of air. Slowly - Frank began to loosen his hold on the safety bar, bringing his hands up to tangle in his lover's silky black hair instead.

Without him even realizing it, they had reached the pinnacle of the wheel, at which point the ride came to a sudden halt to allow more patrons to enter the empty cars below. The jolt snapped Frank out of the pleasant cloud kissing Gerard brought over him, and his breathing rapidly increased - from fear this time instead of passion.

"Frankie - calm down," Gerard whined as he attempted to kiss Frank again, but his boyfriend was paralyzed, staring out over the expanse of the fairgrounds as if with the power of his gaze alone he was keeping himself in the air, never mind the fact that he was safely strapped into a metal chair, and the odds of anything happening were extremely low.

Gerard's face split into a devious smirk just then. If Frank had seen it, he would have known what he was thinking and been able to stop him, but he was too distracted trying not to notice how high up he was and how long a fall it would be to the unforgiving ground.

Moving swiftly, Gerard unzipped Frank's jeans, shuffling them down as much as possible which allowed him to envelop Frank's now exposed cock with his mouth before the terrified man had any idea what was happening. When Frank felt the wet heat surrounding him, he instantly grew hard, doing his best to choke back a moan.

For a moment, Frank almost thought this was a dream. There was no way Gerard had seriously begun sucking him off in public - on the top of a Ferris wheel where anyone who looked up could easily see them, but when he glanced down at his lap, there was his boyfriend happily nuzzling his nose into Frank's crotch like his dick was the popsicle they had shared together earlier.

"Gerard... _ahh_...what are you doing?"

"What does it look like baby? I'm loosening you up." Gerard winked before taking him back into his mouth as if he couldn't get enough of Frank's taste.

"Shit Gerard - not here... _fuck_."

Once again Frank's arguments went unheeded, and instead of pulling Gerard off and making a spectacle that might be more noticeable than the blowjob he was now currently receiving, along with the fact that Frank was convinced that too much movement would bring this Ferris wheel tumbling down, he simply closed his eyes and tried to pretend he was safe and secluded back in his bedroom, instead of displayed for the world to see at a fair full of small children who would potentially be scarred for life if they witnessed what was happening above them.

Gerard was pulling out all the stops, using his tongue to his full advantage, and Frank knew he was trying to get him off as quickly as possible, because any second now - the Ferris wheel was going to start moving again, bringing them closer to the ground with every passing second. Doing his best to be quiet, Frank began thrusting into Gerard's mouth, careful not to move too quickly in case the seat started swinging again.

Gerard instantly relaxed and let Frank fuck his mouth, his hands tangling in his inky hair. Frank wasn't sure if Gerard possessed a gag reflex, because he could feel himself hitting the back of his throat, but Gerard simply swallowed around him, causing Frank to emit an embarrassingly loud moan. Gerard continued to use his tongue to massage the vein on the underside of Frank's cock, which was quickly driving him crazy. Frank's blood felt like it was boiling, and he had completely forgotten where they were - he just wanted to come.

"Fuck Gerard - I'm close..."

Frank tightened his grip on Gerard's hair and increased his pace, oblivious to the fact that the seat was swinging and the ride was slowly beginning to move again. Frank stared down at Gerard as his fucked his mouth, his hazel eyes were wide and eager, and he seemed to be enjoying this as much as Frank was.

"Oh shit..."

Gerard had started to hum around Frank's dick, and that was the extra stimulation he needed to release down Gerard's throat, his sweet mouth milking him dry until he collapsed boneless against the seat, breathing shakily as his entire body tingled with the intensity of his orgasm. Gerard quickly returned Frank's jeans to their original state before wiping his mouth and throwing his arm around his boyfriend just as their seat began to descend into public view.

"See - I told you it would be romantic," Gerard smirked.

"Maybe the fair isn't so bad after all."

Frank couldn't contain a stupid smile from stretching across his face. Riding the Ferris wheel - aka Death Machine - might have been at the bottom of his to do list, but getting a blow job on one was pretty high up there.


End file.
